


say you won’t let go

by almightyhannah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, This is trash, im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyhannah/pseuds/almightyhannah
Summary: the song ‘say you won’t let go’ as supercorp milestones in their relationship.





	say you won’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I don’t own any song or characters, just my ideas. i’m just supercorp trash tbh.

_ I met you in the dark, you lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though I was enough _

 

“C’mon Kara, you graduate university in a week! I think it’s time to party and not study.” Alex all but begged, looking at Kara upside down from her spot on the bed, dark maroon hair dangling from her red face.

 

Kara groaned from her place on the floor, put her highlighter in her page and closed her textbook. Running a hand through her hair, Kara looked at her sister.

 

“I still have finals, miss I-don’t-have-any finals.” Kara explained for the sixteenth time in the past half an hour. “Not all of us are geniuses like you, Alex.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and sat up, and hopped off Kara’s bed. She was making sure Kara made it to at least one party during her college career, and time was quickly evading her.

 

“Get up.”

 

Kara squinted up at her sister, the crinkle making an appearance between her brows.

 

“Get up. Get dressed. Its 10 p.m. on a Friday. We are going out, I promise to help you study and pass all your finals later.” Alex said while giving Kara her best big sister glare.

 

Kara rolled to her feet, standing level with her sister. She stuck out her pinky and waited for Alex’s promise before going to get ready.

 

_meanwhile_ , _across_ _campus_

 

“Lena! Are you ready? C’mon, before all the good booze is gone!” Sam yelled into their shared apartment, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror.

 

“I’m coming, did your mother ever teach you patience?” Lena grumbled as she walked out of her room. 

 

Lena decided to really dress up tonight. Why not? She’s graduating in a week, and has never gone to a single party all through her undergrad. She deserves to cut loose for a while. She picked the smallest, tightest black dress with a pair of killer stilettos bringing her to Sam’s height. She felt  _ sexy _ . 

 

Sam turned around and did Lena a once over, and whistled.

 

“Damn Luthor! You trying to go home with a lucky girl tonight?” Sam asked with a giggle, and grabbed Lena to drag her out the door.

 

Lena smirked, and allowed herself be pulled by an impatient Sam.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

 

* * *

 

This is why Kara never went to parties. She sent another glare Alex’s way, but Alex was preoccupied. She met some tall brunette five minutes after they arrived, and currently has her pinned to the wall with her tongue down the girl’s throat. Kara stifled a gag, glad for the darkened room so she wouldn’t be scarred for life. Taking a swig from her awful mixed drink, Kara decided upon the idea of sneaking out to go study. It was only midnight, after all.

 

Moving from her position on the wall, she abruptly turned around to find the door when she bumped into another tall brunette. Kara had to be mindful to not crush her drink when said brunette turned around because  _ goddamn she is beautiful. _

 

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t see you there.” Kara rushed out, adjusting her glasses and feeling her face flame under the gaze of the gorgeous woman in front of her.

 

Lena smiled, looking Kara up and down. Kara chose a button down, tucked into black dress pants. She had the sleeves of her button down rolled up to her elbows, and Lena could see the way Kara’s arm flexed with movement. She tried not to oogle, and looked up the few inches this woman had on Lena, even with her heels on.

 

“It’s quite alright, miss..” Lena started, searching for a name for the beautiful blonde that just bumped into her.

 

“Kara, Kara Danvers.” Kara supplied with a shy smile, and stuck her free hand out to shake Lena’s.

 

“Kara Danvers, like the editor for the campus newspaper?” Lena asked, releasing Kara’s hand. “I’m a big fan of your work, I read it every month!” 

 

Kara;s face got even redder. Reaching up to adjust her glasses again, Kara let out an awkward laugh. “Yeah, thats me. I didn’t know anybody ever read the newspapers…” She trailed off. The campus newspaper wasn’t a glamourous title. Nobody read the newspapers, but Kara strove to be chief editor out of passion for writing. The fact that it will look good on her resume added to her determination to get the job.

 

“Are you kidding? I save every copy. You’re writing is marvellous! I’m Lena Luthor, by the way.” Lena gushed, remembering her manners and the fact that she hasn’t introduced herself yet. She really was a big fan of Kara’s work, it was a welcomed distraction from all the scientific articles Lena reads.

 

“Lena, as in class valedictorian Lena? I have heard so much about you! I’m truly honored to mee you.” Kara managed to get out around her growing smile. Nobody ever complimented her writing, besides Alex. She felt fireworks light up in her chest, and accepted her face was going to be red until she got back to her dorm later that night. Not only did someone compliment her work, but Lena  _ freaking _ Luthor did. Kara could die happy now.

 

_ We danced the night away, we drank too much _

_ I held your hair back when _

_ You were throwing up _

 

The music in the other room got louder, interrupting the easy conversation between the two. Lena glanced behind her at the source of the music, then looked back at Kara. They had been chatting and drinking against the wall, getting to know one another.

 

“Wanna dance?” Lena asked with a sly smirk. 

 

“Well, I-I don’t know, I was just about to go before I met you.” Kara mumbled. It’s not that she can’t dance, but being packed in a tiny room with sweaty young drunk adults wasn’t on her to do list.

 

“Please? C’mon, its our last party as undergrads!” Lena tried convincing Kara, and Kara just couldn’t bring herself to say no. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her into the other room, and on the way Kara finished off her drink, needing the liquid courage.

 

Dancing with Lena was… sensual. They were more than tipsy at this point, all their shots they did while getting to know one another was quickly catching up to them.

 

Lena had her arms around Kara’s neck, her hands playing with the baby hairs at the base of her neck. Kara had her hands comfortably on Lena’s hips. Feeling a surge of confidence from the alcohol, Lena quickly spun around and pressed her back against Kara’s front. Kara’s hands barely moved, if only to tighten her hold on Lena’s hips in their new position. Lena put her hands over Kara’s, and gently pushes her ass back harder against Kara while moving her hips to the music.

 

Kara felt her heart take flight at the feeling of Lena’s back fitting perfectly against her front, and rocked her hips along with the rhythm Lena was setting. Lena swooned at the feeling, and dropped her head back and onto Kara’s shoulder.

 

Kara immediately took advantage of Lena’s new position and dropped her head down to Lena’s neck. How a neck could be so sexy, Kara couldn’t tell you. She traced the lines of Lena’s neck with her lips, ending at the shell of her ear.

 

Lena let out a quiet groan at the feeling of lips trailing up her neck. Once Kara got to her ear, she turned back around and leaned in to whisper in Kara’s ear.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

The giggling pair found themselves at an empty diner, and ordered the biggest stack of pancakes they could. Kara was starving, and she knew Lena was too drunk to go back to wherever she lived yet. Kara wanted to sober her up before dropping her off, because she knew if she took Lena back now she wouldn’t be able to say no to coming inside. Kara was not a one-night stand type of girl, and she figured Lena wasn’t either.

 

“Okay, okay. You’re telling me you don’t eat pancakes with syrup?” Kara asked in astonishment, smiling at the giggle Lena lets out before answering.

 

“I’m telling you. Syrup is just too sweet.” Lena answers honestly. She cracks a smile at Kara’s surprised expression and pops a piece of pancake into her mouth. They chat and laugh over the stupidest things while eating, just enjoying the quiet of the diner and the company of the other.

 

Suddenly, Lena shot out of the booth and did a half walk, half run to the bathroom. Confused, Kara quickly followed, gesturing to their waiter to let him know they weren’t ditching without paying, just heading to the bathroom.

 

Kara ran into the bathroom and heard the sounds of Lena throwing up. Thankfully, she didn’t lock the stall door so Kara could get in. She grabbed some paper towels and wet them, then went into Lena’s stall. Handing her the paper towels, Lena sat back and wiped her mouth.

 

“You shouldn’t have followed me in here, this is disgusting and so not attractive.” She mumbled. Kara shook her head, and reached to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

 

“You can’t scare me away that easily.” Kara said with a smile, and was rewarded with a blush and a quiet smile from the girl.

 

Lena went from smiling at Kara to round two of puking, with Kara holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Once she was done, Kara cleaned her up and got a coffee to go, knowing the caffeine will help sober Lena up.

 

_ Then you smiled over your shoulder _

_ For a minute, I was stone-cold sober _

_ I pulled you closer to my chest _

 

Walking back to Lena’s apartment, Kara intertwined Lena’s hands with her own. She then realized just how much she is crushing on this girl that she just met. Dancing with her felt like electric running through her veins, like she could become Supergirl just from Lena’s touch. Just holding her hand made Kara’s chest erupt in a series of fireworks.

 

When they made it to Lena’s apartment, Kara slowed down once Lena pointed out where she lived. Lena stepped ahead and noticed the hand entwined with hers stopped, and glanced over her shoulder, giving Kara a sly smile.

 

Kara felt herself melt completely in a split second. That smile is directed for  _ her _ . This beautiful, breathtaking woman is  _ holding her hand _ , and  _ smiling at her _ . Kara new in that moment, her heart wasn’t hers anymore.

 

Mustering up whatever leftover confidence she had, Kara pulled Lena in a half hearted spin into her chest, and rested her hands on Lena’s hips and held her close. Lena beamed at the action, and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. She traced light patterns into the back of Kara’s neck, and watched as the blush ran up Kara’s neck and tinted her cheeks.

 

_ And you asked me to stay over _

_ I said, I already told ya _

_ I think that you should get some rest _

 

“Come upstairs with me” Lena all but whispered, due to their proximity. She looked up at Kara with hooded eyes, and Kara almost agreed. The look Lena gave her along with the featherlight touch on the back of her neck would have her saying yes to anything. 

 

“As much as I would love to, you should get some rest,” Kara started. “I want to do this right, with you.” She finished in a nervous whisper and broke eye contact with the brunette, waiting to see Lena’s reaction.

 

Lena smiled and nodded, stepping back slightly and busying herself with finding her phone to hide the blush on her face. Giving her phone over, Kara put her details in her phone, and texted herself so she would get Lena’s number as well.

 

“Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe breakfast date?” Kara asked nervously. Before she could reach up and adjust her glasses, Lena grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together. 

 

“I’d love that.”

* * *

_five_ _years_ _later_

 

_ I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed _

_ I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head _

_ And I’ll take the kids to school _

_ Wave them goodbye, _

_ And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night  _

 

“Shhh! You have to be quiet, if mommy wakes up it will ruin the surprise!” Kara staged whispered. It was Lena’s birthday, and it was their kids idea to make her breakfast in bed. Both of their kids 

 

Aiden, the nine year old snaggletooth with Lena’s bright green eyes was stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan, while Emily, the seven year old blonde was carefully buttering the toast to go along with the eggs.

 

Kara watched her kids with a loving smile on her face. Lena was going to love it.

 

Making Lena’s coffee just how she likes it, Kara followed as the two rambunctious children carried the tray of food carefully to the master bedroom. Opening the door, they all began to sing happy birthday to half awake Lena.

 

Beaming, Lena thanked her two kids profusely. They bounced out of the room, running to go get the cards they made for their mother the day before.

 

Kara smiled at her fiance, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Handing the steaming mug of coffee to Lena, Kara reached up and placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

 

“Happy birthday, my dear.” Kara whispered lovingly, and cupped her cheek. Lena gave Kara her megawatt smile and nuzzled into Kara’s hand.

 

“Thank you, my love.”

 

As the kids kissed both mothers goodbye and ran to the bus, Kara and Lena watched them from their porch, half drank coffee mugs in hand with lazy smiles.

 

Kara leaned against the wall, and waved at their kids as they passed. Kara had those fireworks in her chest, just like the night they met, and looked over at her beautiful fiance. Lena was sipping her coffee while she watched the bus disappear in the distance, hair messy and not a lick of makeup to be found, and Kara is so glad she literally ran into Lena that night.

* * *

 

 

_ I wanna dance with you right now _

_ Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever _

_ And I swear that everyday’ll get better _

 

Lena came home to music sounding in the kitchen. Peering her head around the corner, she saw Kara and her kids covered in flour dancing to the music. She also laughed at the sad looking birthday cake on the counter, and the sound of her laugh had captured Kara’s attention. She pointed and gave the come-hither look, while the kids chanted for their mommy to join their party. Lena dropped her phone and keys on the counter, and quickly joined in on the impromptu dance party, slow dancing with Kara as their kids get flour all over the entire kitchen, as well as all over their mothers. They found themselves in a circle giggling, holding hands and swaying to the music over the radio.

 

Kara brushed a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear and smiled at just how beautiful Lena was, even covered in flour. She leaned down to place a loving kiss on her lips.

 

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“I love you more, Kara Danvers.”

 

They found themselves all in a circle, covered in flour, giggling, holding hands and swaying to the music over the radio.

* * *

_Wedding_ _day_

 

_ I’m so in love with you _

_ And I hope you know _

 

Kara thought she would combust. Seeing Lena strut down the aisle, toward her, in a flowing white dress definitely was the eighth wonder of the world. Kara almost fell over when Lena moved the veil out of her face, and she saw piercing green eyes full of love looking back at her. 

 

Standing in front of all those who love them, with a beautiful woman about to marry her, Kara didn’t think she would get through her vows without breaking down into tears. Alex would kill her for messing up her makeup (not really). Alex already ruined her makeup before she walked down the aisle as Kara’s maid of honor.

 

_ Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold _

 

“Kara, your vows?” The minister gestured for Kara to begin.

 

Looking at Lena and squezing her hands, Kara began.

 

“I choose you, Lena Luthor. I’d choose you in a million different lifetimes. In every different world, every version of reality, I choose you. I will walk to the ends of the Earth to find you.” Kara began, tears flowing down both women’s cheeks.

 

_ We’ve come so far my dear _

_ Look how we’ve grown _

 

“From that first meeting, in that dark room at a frat party, I knew you had my heart. You have shown me that happiness has no limit. You have shown me that beauty, brilliance, determination, and grace can all be found in one place. You, my dear, have shown me that it is possible to love someone more and more each passing day.”

 

_ And I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old _

 

“I promise to bring you your coffee every morning, with a kiss on your head. I promise to dance with you and our kids in the kitchen when we are all covered in flour, and I always to promise to hold your hair back when you’re throwing up.” This garnered a chuckle out of the audience and Lena, everyone well aware of the story of the first time they had met.

 

“I promise to love you more each and every day, until we're grey and rocking on our front porch, watching our grandkids play in the yard. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my best friend, Lena Luthor.” Kara finished with tears streaked down her cheeks. Lena reached up and brushed her tears away with her thumb, and Kara nuzzled into her hand with a smile.

 

“Lena? Your vows please.”

 

Lena looked at Kara with all the wonder in the world, and began.

 

“You, Kara Danvers, are my safe place. I had never known someone who loves completely and as fully as you do. I love you exactly as you are, and what you will grow to be in the future. Our love has taught me to embrace my flaws, put someone else's needs before my own, and to freely laugh in good times, and weep in bad. You, Kara, taught me how to feel. Today is the best day of my life, because I get to marry my best friend. I always promise to kill the bugs in the house, to help with our kids science homework, and to always be the big spoon. I love you so much, Kara.”

 

Kara smiled through the new wave of tears, and kissed Lena’s knuckles. With a final kiss, they were officially wives. Kara had a  _ wife _ . She scooped Lena up, and ran down the aisle with a beaming smile on her face.

* * *

_45_ _years_ _later_

 

_ I want to live with you _

_ Even when we’re ghosts _

_ ‘Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most _

 

Kara sat in the doctor’s office, feeling nothing. She felt nothing in her chest. Lena sat next to her, her hand in hers, and argued with the doctor on different treatments.

 

Cancer.

 

She was only in her seventies. And now she has lung cancer. She could barely form any rational thought. She just kept repeating the word cancer over and over.

 

She was supposed to live longer, be with Lena longer. Now she would break her promise to Lena and leave her. Kara was so angry at herself.

 

Next thing she knew she was home. Sitting on her favorite chair and staring blankly at the wall. Lena was knelt down next to her, with grey hairs streaking through her dark locks. She was carrying the signs of getting older, with wrinkles adding to her complexion. She is still as beautiful as the first time Kara laid eyes on her.

 

“Kara, baby, we will fight this. We can do it, you can do it. I’m with you every step, okay?” Lena tried to convince her, holding onto Kara’s hand like it was her lifeline. Maybe it was.

 

She promised Lena forever. Now it felt like forever was being ripped from their grip.

 

“Okay, baby. I’ll fight it. For you.”

* * *

_3_ _years_ _later_

 

_ I’m gonna love you till _

_ My lungs give out _

_ I promise till death do we part, like in our vows _

 

Kara laid in the hospital bed, surrounded by those closest to her. Sam and Alex, both sporting grey hair similar to Lena’s, holding each other’s hands. Their kids, all grown up, with their grandkids sitting on the end of Kara’s bed.

 

Lena, as diligent as ever, holding tightly to Kara’s hand. She hasn’t let go since the diagnosis.

 

Kara fought for three long years. Three years full of chemo, radiation, losing her hair, and loving Lena. Three years past the few months the doctors originally gave her. She  _ fought  _ until she just couldn’t anymore..

 

It doesn’t look good. Kara hasn’t responded to any new treatments. The cancer has metastasized to her lymph nodes all through her arms and her chest. She could barely breathe, the doctors have done everything they possibly could from Lena’s firm insistence.

 

_ Just say you won’t let go _

_ Just say you won’t let go _

 

“Kara, I can’t do this without you. You’re my best friend. Don’t leave me.” Lena kept repeating into Kara’s hand, while peppering kisses across her knuckles. Tears running tracks down her cheeks, just like when Kara read her vows on their wedding day.

 

“L-Le-Lena.” Kara wheezed out, and squeezed her hand. Lena jumped up, brushing the hair out of Kara’s face. She didn’t dare talk- she wanted to hear every word Kara managed to get out.

 

“I’m so in love with you. I’ll a-always choose you.” Kara managed to get out. The nurse came in the room, and a tear ran down her cheek at the sight of Lena and Kara gazing into each others eyes, Kara struggling to keep her eyes open. She gave Kara more medicine before leaving to weep in the hallway and call her husband to tell him she loved him.

 

Kara died that night, at 8:36 p.m. She took her last struggled breath nestled in Lena’s arms, with Lena’s tears running down her arm.

* * *

 

Lena passed a year after Kara, from a broken heart. She may have physically died a year later, but her will to live died right alongside Kara in that hospital room. Lena never stopped loving her, and visited her grave twice a week, to bring flowers and reminisce of their youth. 

 

The two of them proved to everyone around them that true love never dies. It lasts for their entire lifetime, in death, and in all the other lifetimes in different realities.

 

Their gravestones lay next to one another under a willow tree, and their kids keep the area clean and always make sure there are gardenias for Kara, and roses for Lena.

 

_ Just say you won’t let go _

  
  



End file.
